True Friends
by kaidiii
Summary: Who come to visit unexpectedly,Mac?


**True Friends**

**Disclaimer: I do not own the CSI: NY characters. I own only Tom, Lewis and Karl. Apologize for spelling errors!**

Very little was knew Mac former life. Mac is mystery, hard worker, brave, honest, good coworker and friend.

One day Mac was home and watching TV. If the ringing at the door. Mac went and opened the door. It was three men and smiling to Mac. Mac was wonder and stunned! One man said, "Hi Mac long time not seen! Can we come in buddy?" Mac saying:" Of course Karl, Lewis and Tom you are welcome. Just it is long hear when we had seen you all. It was last time in war." They were hugging Mac and going living room. They had brought with themselves pizza, beer and memories.

Mac say: "It is really surprise see all you my door." Lewis answer: "Mac it is 20 year we had not seen. I, Lewis and Tom thinking it was time to visit you and remember old times. We were sorry for Claire."

They were sitting to couch. Drink beer, eating pizza and talking.

Mac was this really surprise it was long time.

Mac asking now, "How are you Karl, Lewis, Tom." Karl answering:" I am good. I have wife and three kids 2 boys and girl. My job is lawyer." Lewis drink beer and answering: My life is normal. I am divorced and one boy. Now I am on the road." Tom was saying:" Life could be better but I am satisfied. I had not good luck with women. I am single. And you Mac how are you." Mac was drinking beer and was little silent: "I am fine. I am Head Investigator of the New York Police Department's CSI team. I am widow Claire is dead. "

All ware silent drinking and thinking!

Lewis say:" I make toast! We ware young and like four Musketeers who battle for homeland and for justice. Now we are back together and remind good old times." Mac said, "I am thankful for your friendship. I am sorry not be contact but I am glad you all come Lewis, Karl, Tom." Tom said, "You all remember we give vow! " Now all was loud saying: _**"All for One and One for All…."**_ and beers bottle total and laughing.

Karl said, "It was hard but good time I yearning time back. When we had been all together and made fun thinks. Now we are grown up and had going forward with our life but I am happy that our friendships are continuing forever. Now let have some fun."

Mac saying:" We can go out some bar and have really fun as in old times. What you think." Mac had already more drunk and friends to.

They said all together, "We were agreeing! Let's go." Mac answering:" OK I will hire one cab and we can go." Lewis said, "It is real friend Mac now it is time have lot of fun, excellent music, drink and good times. It is as we are again young."

Now they ware in Cozy's Night Club. Mac treat friend with drink. Mac have drinking and had it remind him when he first meeting with Claire. It was crazy bet that Lewis, Karl, Tom made. They ware all too much drunk. Lewis said to Mac: When you kiss over there good looking girl with curly brown hair and big blue eyes you real man and when you lose we think what we do with you later." Mac was a little shy but he had to won that bet. Present Mac was now smiling. He remembered how he going beautiful girl and asking name and kiss. Girl was stunned. It was when Mac kissed Claire first time. Next day Mac had not remembered what he made last night he was lot of drunk. Later friends say I kissed girl named Claire and I won bet. It was like today that happened. Now Mac was sad.

Lewis, Karl, Tom and Mac in club and now are very drunk. Each another was telling stories. They ware funny, sad and heart laughing, listening music. Barman had not seen Mac like that relaxed and that Mac have more friends. They ware near friends who had reunion. When they before drinking saying: _**All for One and One for All**_as fourMusketeers. Now he was worried closed time was nearing and they cannot really allow them go alone in that state. Barman knew Mac friend and workmate Stella Bonasera. I need call her and I hope she will drive Mac and his friend's home.

It was like destiny. They are again so drunk. Lewis was saying:" Mac I think you are very long time alone now we make bet. When one woman come this club you will kiss her. When you not kiss, we will tell your team fun stories up you. Mac you have choice kiss or fun stories." Mac hoped that no woman come now into club. Mac was not lucky.

Karl said, "Buddy Mac you have woman she is beautiful like angel with curly brown hair and brown eyes. Now you are choice what to do. It is like for old times. Mac you are not truly shy. Mac you still remember how to kiss." Now Mac blushed over his face. _I am brave_. Mac answering:" I can kiss and I prove to you all. You can see now."

Mac took all courage and walked that nice smiling woman who had come into club. Now they both ware directly together but Mac had really problem with stand upright. One moment happened Mac kissed beautiful women in the lips.

Stella was stunned it was dream and not real. Mac kissed her but Mac was very drunk. Stella saw that his friends looking, drinking and laughing. One say: "We again lose bet and Mac won." When Stella hearing that it was only bet she slap Mac in the face and said, "Bastard_!" _

Mac was confused not understanding what happened. When Mac had slap in the face, his mind coming clear and he saw it was Stella. _O may God it is Stella._ Mac has difficult to look Stella in face and stand up now it was shame. Mac trying to answer: "Stella _I am sorry can you forgive me." _Stella was silent and saying:" Mac I think of that still and now you and your friends have party end I drive home you and your friends." Stella was now helping Mac walk to friends. Mac saying: "Ok Stella!" and later Mac introduce for Stella his friends Lewis, Karl and Tom it was reunion for friends who had not seen 20 years and Stella introduce self that she is Mac colleague and friend before leaving club.

Now they all were Stella's car and Stella drove. Stella look Mac was next seat and sleep and three back seat and were to sleep. Stella was looking one more moment Mac and thinking _Mac kissed me no it can happening he was drunk. I hope he not remembered that kiss in his mind but her heart wish Mac remembered. I love Mac. I not knew that he love me or not. I hope it was real and not that bad idea for bet. Mac lips were so sweet and hot. No, I cannot think that now I have drive Mac and his three friends Mac's apartment. It first time when Mac was so relaxes and has good time. _

Mac was sleeping but his mind was thinking and had dream. Mac was again that club and kissing. _Stella was so beautiful her brown curl hair and deep dark brown eyes, smiling like spring butterfly and her lips O God was so soft. I not knew what was happen next but I love her. I need tell her and hope she forgive that bet. It was like destiny like with Claire and later they ware married. It had start with bet that his three friends had made. Now it happened again with bet kiss and surprise it was Stella. _

In rear was Karl who wake up and look Stella who was drive and Mac sleep. _I bet later with friends again that Mac and Stella belong together and Mac is happy family man again because I won that bet when I made that Claire and Mac together and married. _Karl saying:" Stella you cannot hard with Mac it was stupid idea for bet with kiss we were guilty. I say on think Stella you and Mac are perfect each other. I saw when you and him kissed they had deep bond and eyes ware shined. Mac is alone and he needed you I say just like friend who care his near friend. Now I feel again tired I sleep a bit. Think what I said to you!"

Now near to Mac's apartment. End drive was silent and pair minute we were here. Stella wakes up Mac and his three friends. It was difficult but Stella was strong woman and made that all very drunken men are now in Mac home. Mac was last one when Stella helped him his bed remove his shoes and whisper Mac hear _I forgive you that kiss and hope we are same as before._ Stella was leaving and suddenly Mac grabbing Stella hand and plea _Stella not go. I need you. I love you really. That kiss made me understand that you are very important to me. I LOVE YOU. _Stella was nearing to Mac, bends down, and said, "Mac that rectification I was long waited. Mac I love you to. Mac I am not going anywhere. I love you and that kiss was wonderful." Now they were kissing again but it was more desire passionate. When kiss ended Stella was coming behind Mac and saying:" I love you to Mac and now go sleeping. Glad you have tomorrow free day." Now were all Mac home silent and all people were rest. Nice Mac was with Stella together in Mac bed and sleep.

_It is future!_ _It was like destiny. Mac and Stella ware married and have two kid one girl and boy. Mac was thankful his three friends who made bet for kiss and it Stella who I kissed. Mac was no longer strange for his friends to Lewis, Karl, Tom. They made vow that next when they all were together is at least 5 years later or before, visiting and calling. _

_They were Musketeers who ware forever-real true friends helping and caring. It is not matter what time is or circumstance. **All for One and One for All.**_

_True friends are loving,_

_ true friends care and at the end, _

_the true friends are always there._

_**END**_


End file.
